Wierd Tales From Beycity!
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Zeo think's he's the wrestling champion of the world and Oliver goes on a Not so Epic quest to slay a rat? Why it must be wierd tales from Beycity! Rated T to be safe.


Warning: the following fic makes no bloody sense whatsoever, read at your own risk.

* * *

Zeo stood in the gym, with adrenaline and determination pulsing through him. He observed his target from across the room, the one man they said was impossible to bodyslam. Zeo knew he could bodyslam him, for he watches wrestling!

"I'm gonna drop you like John Cena" Zeo smirking to himself, casually walking up to his target, knowing that victory soon awaited him. "That's right, I'm gonna beat you here and now to become the schools wrestling champion!" his target was the toughest guy in school, the man who wouldn't back down from a fight.

That man was Crusher...

"One thing that bugs me, is why has he got logo's for a Texas radio station and some form of chewing gum on a singlet for? Oh well, I'll take the world championship here and now, like the wrestlers before my had tried. I succeed where those have failed!" he then heard it, the commentators, calling the play by play moments of this epic ecounter, building up to climax of the match. The fans cheering him every step of the way as he prepared for his finishing move.

For he was the mighty, the one and only Zeo Zagart. The wrestling champion of the world!

He ran towards Crusher and positioned himself for the finishing move. In a show of Herculean strength, Zeo picked up the mighty Crusher on his shoulders, much to the awe of his classmates. He then flipped Crusher off his back, driving him into the mat as hard as he could. Zeo then jumped on top of him as his pal, Enrique counted the pin.

"1...2...3"

"I did it! I did it!" Zeo proclaimed loudly, jumping up and down in celebration. "I'm the heavyweight champion of the world!" he added, hugging Enrique with delight as the classmates began to chant his name.

"Zeo!" uh oh Zeo thought, it was his dad! "What have I told you, no bodyslamming in the gym!"

"B-but dad... I beat Crusher, I'm the wrestling champion of the world!" Zeo protested, holding his imaginary belt aloft proudly like it was the holy grail. "Come on, I'll defeat anyone you put in front of me to bring back honour to this prestigous title" the crowd of classmates cheered with delight, crowning him the new school champion as well. "Look dad, I'm a double champion! Surely you can't punish me for that"

"This has gone on long enough, until further notice, your suspended from school!"

"Noo!" Zeo cried out, looking at his precious, imaginary belts. The crowd began to boo Dr Zagart, with chants of "The teacher sucks!" ringing around the gym. "I'm sorry guys" said Zeo sadly "I'll have to relinquish my titles, feel free to have a tournament to decide a new winner... But be warned, when I return. I will take back my titles!" Zeo finished as the crowd went nuts, he then depart from the room with his name being a chanted as sign ups began in earnest.

* * *

"That was some lovely food the chef cooked for us wasn't it guys?" Garland smiled as he moved his plate to the center of the table, with his fellow BEGA team nodding in agreement.

"Have to agree with you on that one Garland. I could eat that again if there was anymore" smiled Brooklyn, spinning his knife and fork around two of his fingers in a casual manner, not really bother to look if he was succeeding or not.

"You know, I could really go for a dessert right about now" said Garland, resting his hands on the table, leaning back into his chair. Everyone just stared at him. "What? is it something I said?"

"You didn't hear what happened to Oliver the chef?" questioned Ming Ming, banging her hands down on the table in shock. "He sustained a mortal wound from fighting the poisonous sea mouse!" Garland stared at Ming Ming, confused and slightly creeped out. "Well, it all started a few hours ago"

_Oliver casually strolled down the hall of his mansion, wondering what to do with his spare time. Until he came across a startling sight, water dripping out of Raul's back pocket._

_"That's a little wierd" Oliver spoke to himself, with a hand placed under his chin, stroking an imaginary goatee. He then saw a rat's head poke out from the back pocket. "Eeek! That's a rat! Evil little things!" Oliver shrieked as he fell onto his backside, dusting himself off, he grabbed the frying pan that he was using in his hand (Come to think of it, he never actually understood why he took that out of the kitchen) he stood up and lunged for the rat. Just at that moment, Raul turned around with a little hunting knife, saw Oliver attacking and tried to defend himself, cutting Oliver's stomach._

_"Oh crap, sorry about that Oliver. I was carving as duck out of some wood I found in the forest earlier and you gave me a bit of a fright" Raul apologised as he knelt down to check the cut._

_"It's okay Raul, but why the hell do you have a rat in your back pocket!"_

_"It's not a rat, it's a mouse. Jack the Mouse I call him, he's my pet. I poured a little water in my back pocket so he didn't go thirsty"_

_"Well, that explains it" chuckled Oliver. "Now can you do me a favour?"_

_"What's that?"_

_"Call an ambulance!"_

"Uh, Ming Ming?" Garland questioned after she told her compelling tale. "Are you high? that sounds like a load of crap, who cooked our dinner then!?"

"I did!" shouted Raul triumphantly, appearing from the kitchen with Jack the Mouse on his shoulder. "It's amazing what you can learn from the Hairy Bikers cook books" he then turned and made his way back into the kitchen.

"What... the hell" sighed Garland, face planting the table.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this trip into stupidity, catch you next time!


End file.
